Best Of You
by NextNothingNew
Summary: LxLight. Oneshot. A song fic, where L takes a chance and Light lets him.


-1**A/N:** Heeeey. I swear I am working on my other current works as well, but I felt the need to write this. Why? Because I'm the author, which means I can. Heh. This isn't really all that graphic, but just to be safe, it's rated M.

Light is wearing a jeans and T-shirt ensemble … because…uh…I say so. You can choose whatever color you want (I kept seeing white, naturally). And although L does top, it's not because he's really dominant or anything…Light just relinquished power for a bit. Also, the song is interwoven into the fic. If it is for any reason deleted, you can find it on Forever Fandom, where my name is Love Bites.

**Disclaimer:** L and Light and Death Note are not mine…Best Of You by the Foo Fighters is not mine either, because it is too good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L placed both hands on Light's shoulders. Light paused in his monotonous key tapping to look up as L shoved him down.

_I've got another confession to make / I'm your fool._

Light crashed to the floor, the chain sliding across itself to gather at Light's side, his shirt rising up a L's hands brushed over his chest.

_Everyone's got their chains to break / Holding you_

Light's fingers strayed to L's chest reflexively, trying to hold him back.

_Were you born to resist or be abused?_

L pulled his hand up, pushing it under Light's shirt, a ghost smile gracing his features at the feel of smooth skin. The was a shudder from Light and he let out a breath of laughter at the touch.

_Is someone getting the best the best the best of you/ Is someone getting the best the best the best of you?_

Ah, L realized, Light's ticklish. He ran his finger tips down to his naval. Light flinched, trying to wriggle away. L was pressing down on him without thinking, and Light briefly thought of Misa.

_Are you gone and on to someone new?_

Any thought of his supposed girlfriend was swept away when L leaned down and kissed his neck.

_I needed somewhere to hang my head / Without your noose_

L sighed against the neck under his mouth, content.

_You gave me something that I didn't have / But had no use_

Light began to try to get away again, clutching L's wrists, but lost the will to move.

_I was too weak to give in_

L moved his hands to the side of Light's shoulders, wrists never released.

_Too strong to loose_

L lowered his head, catching unprotected lips.

_My heart is under arrest again_

Light gasped into the kiss, and L pulled back.

_But I break loose_

L stared at Light, gazes locked in silence, neither wanting nor willing to look away.

_My head is giving me life or death / But I can't choose_

Light swallowed, his hands slipping away, pushing himself up to meet the other's lips.

_I swear I'll never give in / I refuse_

L opened his mouth, letting Light nibble at his lower lip.

_Is someone getting the best the best the best of you/ Is someone getting the best the best the best of you?_

Light's mind was grasping at straws, trying to cling to Misa, the Death Note, the investigation, Kira, anything, as it all spun violently out of control.

_Has someone taken your faith?_

Light reached up, tugging L closer to him.

_It's real the pain you feel / You trust / You must_

"L-!"

_Confess_

L thrust his hands beneath Light's shirt, pealing it up and off him.

_Is someone getting the best the best the best of you/ Is someone getting the best the best the best of you?_

Somehow they were on their feet, stumbling back to their room, falling readily onto the awaiting bed.

_You gave me something that I didn't have _

Without reluctance, Light position himself on his back, L crawling over him.

_Is someone getting the best the best the best of you?_

One last thought that he could stop this came to mind, and Light pushed it aside.

_Has someone taken your faith?_

There clothes were already littered on the floor, and there was an instant of pain as L pushed into him.

_It's real the pain you feel_

"Oh gods-"

_You trust_

"- be careful-"

_You must_

"I will, Light."

_Confess_

L set his hands on Light's shoulders, dragging himself up the lean body under him.

_Is someone getting the best the best the best of you/ Is someone getting the best the best the best of you?_

Light flung his head back on the pillows-

_It's real_

-and raked his nails down L's forearms.

_The pain you feel_

"-ah-Light-"

"-sorry-"

_The life the love you'd die to heal_

L thrust again, making Light claw the sheets and arch up.

_The hope that starts the broken hearts_

Light desperately tried to control his breathing, but let out a gasp, and then released the last shreds of sense as it all slipped away.

_You trust you must_

The two bodies clutched each other, quivering.

_Confess_

Light's strength gave out, and he fell back again.

_I've got another confession to make_

L collapsed on him.

_I'm no fool_

L edged up again, head resting on Light's shoulder, gasping softly.

_I'm getting tired of starting again_

Light tilted his head to look at him, sighing sympathetically.

_Somewhere new_

Light tugged the other half of the blanket over their bare bodies.

_Were you born to resist or be abused?_

Light briefly thought of Kira again, then glanced down at L.

_I swear I'll never give in_

L wrapped his arm over Light's waist.

_I refuse_

L suddenly leaned closer again, and Light closed his eyes, and met L's lips with his own.

_Is someone getting the best the best the best of you/ Is someone getting the best the best the best of you?_


End file.
